This invention relates to fluid control and, more particularly, to a fast operating bistable valve particularly useful in precisely controlling gas flow.
There are a number of applications for a valve to control gas flow precisely as a function of the duty cycle of a source of electrical pulses. To respond rapidly to changes in gas flow commands, a fast operating on-off, i.e., bistable, valve is required. Available solenoid valves are too slow operating and short in life expectancy for a number of precision applications such as respirators.